Sol (deity)
note that is is a basic outline. There will be heavy edits going on later. Also, you may be looking for Sol (Dimension) '' '''Sol '- or Corona - is the God of Elysium to whom Feng is bound. Due to her assumed function as the God of Order and Retribution, but also Death as it is the one consistent frame given in life, she is regarded as a fairly powerful entity who stands opposing not only the creature 'Chaos' in a way, but also chaotic forces in general and has been shown to dislike them greatly. History Sol's creation is something not many Gods are fond to remember and often do not wish to talk about. At a time where Chaos was sweeping the realms, everything crashing down to bits and pieces in an eternal war between the deities and demons, the Gods sought a way to end it quickly. And after a long time of searching they found one, though it required the death of one of their own to be fulfilled. An act considered cruel by those people, something not pure, and as such something they were not to do. However, one Goddess stepped forth as a volunteer, her name being Corona. She was one of the Celestial Gods whose task it was to protect celestial bodies, especially those with life on them. With her death and several rituals done by the other Gods, Sol was created in the world known as Elysium which serves as a passage between material worlds and those who are purely spiritual, like Heaven and Hell, thus it was the perfect place to perform those rituals. Those were successfully shaping a weapon without a shape, connected to anything in existence which would bring the attackers down to their knees and defeat them. This had left her rather weakened, though, as the body of the Goddess she once had been had taken severe damage. She was thought of as rather useful, though and would from then on serve the other deities as their tool of destruction and creation. But as she once was a sentient being, she had formed her own mind and regretted her actions, she soon acted up against them by destroying gods' own worlds and dimensions. In response to that they would send Sol to a world which still held quite some Chaos Energy within itself – Mobius, as it would be called – and did fight against another which had been put under Sol's protection. Those two worlds also sort of pulled together, so they could form a single one, something the Entity of Order could not accept. During her absence and distraction, the Gods also decided to form the Sol Emeralds during that time to be able to control Sol better. When she returned to Elysium, beaten and barely alive, they would capture part of her remaining power in those relics before sending her off to the Sol Dimension where she would be forced to possess a mortal. But as she was too powerful for the Solian to handle, he died shortly after and Sol was sent back to Elysium to get more power drained off her. This continued on and on, until the people who were possessed by the entity could handle her power for long enough. More than that, they would not even notice her presence within them. From that time on, Sol would be inherited, the child of a host becoming the new host. However, she recovered quicker than the Gods thought, but rather than getting more of her power drained she decided to just stay within her hosts, silently manipulating them into forming a monarchy which lasted for millennia in the Sol Dimension. She was pleased with how people did acknowledge her in the beginning, seeing her as their protector. But over the years, Sol became nothing but a faint hint of a memory in the rulers' minds and in the end was completely forgotten as she fell asleep again within her hosts. And so she did not notice the sudden change from the royal bloodline to a normal one. This then led to a certain Red Panda's family having to leave the Sol Dimension for good. Within Feng's bloodline, Sol's power grew, unnoticed by its host. Until, one day, her current host Feng re-awakened the old Spirit of Life by calling out for help in a situation that otherwise would surely have killed the Red Panda. From then on she had started witnessing her host's life occasionally, until both of them were taken in by the Order of Sol who sought to use the entity's power for their own purposes. It was also then that Feng learned of Sol's function in the world and began fearing the goddess. Appearance Being nothing but raw power would not grant her a form anyone, yes even the Gods themselves could see without being driven mad. Thus, her ‘true form’ which she has been granted by said Gods is somewhat liquid-like, yet one can clearly see it is formed of flames blazing around a somewhat solid center – as of recent this would be the host themselves. Said form would still be incomprehensible to mortal beings, drive them mad upon only glimpsing briefly at her. However, one would rarely see that form as it causes her to spend all of her power at once unless she was somehow restrained from using them. Usually, Sol takes the shape of a mythological creature, often settling for a majestic, blazing Phoenix, the symbol of death and rebirth. Personality Sol is absolute in everything she does, in any way possible, and not only talking about her power. She is not tolerant to faults, whether they are her own or someone else's she has entrusted with a task, and can get irritated quite easily. Even though it may seem like she sometimes does not follow this as strictly, it would always be to pull through one of her plans. Not that this would actually serve anyone in the way they might hope for (helping the situation, to be precise), she is way too focused on her function and is too selfish to do anything. Not having quite as much power as she used to have has made her manipulative, a trickster who knows not of things like mercy or pity, so she can avoid having to use her own power and be forced to recover. She somewhat enjoys seeing people suffer, seeing it as some sort of just due to herself suffering for each world, but also because she somewhat envies those people who have a normal and happy life. Sol has a weakness for big speeches and theatrics, often finding herself tangled up in a speech although she should be fighting. Regarding her way of speaking is is also to be noted she mostly talks in a rather regal tone, often with a hint of sarcasm or mockery in her voice that can, depending on her current 'mood' either be like roaring thunder or smooth as a summer breeze, interestingly enough Sol seems to also have the habit of talking via telepathy and out loud. It has also been mentioned she likes music, to a degree where she would maybe forget about all the things she would have to do and just stop to listen to a piece. However, Sol is also trapped in one big contradiction: As a being of order she should not be sentient, as feelings, yes, even life itself is regarded as chaotic, only given frame by death. Powers & Abilities Order Manipulation The ability to manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. Contains the abilities to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Also, Sol can use powers and forces considered chaotic for her own purposes (e.g. fire), though this would result in a lot of energy drain, and maybe even harm. Reality Restoration Sol can reverse all/every effects and changes caused by reality warping powers, regardless of what they are, theoretically she also could undo death (which would not work if the soul has already moved into the Afterlife), resurrection, heal/restore anything, damage anything, etc. Essentially, this is the part of her power which allows her to destroy/create entire universes with relative ease given certain conditions. Physics Manipulation In order to use the previous two powers, this one is necessary and somewhat worth listing here, as it lists up a lot of things Sol can do. Like, manipulating matter, energies, forces, thusly she could influence the cosmos or even entire dimensions – the list could go on forever. This is also the main power she would use to be able to use most of her other powers. Cosmic Manipulation More or less a sub-power to Physics Manipulation and the power she used to have before becoming Sol, this power grants her to manipulate certain aspects of the cosmos itself, such as objects in space - planets, comets, et cetera - as well as immunity to vacuum to her host when actively possessing them. Minor Psionic Manipulation The ability to use any existent psychic abilities there are, telepathy (she can only read minds – partially unbind souls from others' dead bodies, too – but she cannot take control of them, her host’s mind would be an exception to that), telekinesis (this power is also somewhat included in Physics Manipulation), precognition etc. It is not at too advanced, however, and she still is somewhat reluctant in the use of it as it does not only harm her host, but herself as well. Resurrection Sol resurrects after dying, she is forced to do this after each time she destroyed a rather large part of a universe. Problematic with this would be that she takes a whole lot of time to resurrect as she usually considers even a million years not too much time. Weaknesses Chaos She just does not understand Chaos, is confused by it and somewhat fears it due to it drawing a lot of her power, even if she is not doing anything. This comes from this kind of ability always being active, making smaller chaotic things – let’s imagine someone threw a deck of cards in the air, they would fall down and create a clearly definable pattern near Sol/her host – orderly automatically. This part of her power is something Sol cannot truly control. She can focus on it so she can use it actively, but she cannot completely shut it down. This is the main reason because of which she does not like being kept in one dimension. Notable is also, that she dislikes, even somewhat fears magic as well, considering that to also be some kind of Chaos. It would not, however, weaken her as much as pure Chaos Energy does. Being forced to use a chaotic element (yes, fire is considered chaotic) most of the time does have a certain straining effect on her and she will remain rather quiet after her host has used that power a lot. Reality Restoration It is quite limited for Sol in her current state, and she could never bring back a dead person’s soul if that has already moved on into the Afterlife. It also only works for a certain range which currently could only be around a house block. Her awareness of illusions – like already mentioned – strongly depends on the illusionist’s capabilities. If they are good, VERY good, she may take longer to notice or may not notice at all. Physics Manipulation Like all of her powers, but due to being the basis of them, this power takes up the most energy (logically, it is her most powerful one), leaving Sol and thusly also her current host unconscious for quite some time, if that power has been used too much. Thus Sol would never completely use up her power and relies more on others to do the dirty work for her given her current weakened state of being. However, this power also makes it somewhat hard for her to estimate how much of her energy using the other two powers would take. It is all rather range-based, really. Also, while it does allow her (inter-)dimensional travel, this almost always leaves her unconscious for days. The only known exception to this would be the world of Elysium. Possession As Sol has to use a host, she is rather vulnerable and shares certain weaknesses with the one she possesses, like having a certain weakness to cold and water. However, it also is quite hard for the host to withstand Sol’s power for too long, eventually Sol would kill them just by possessing them. The effects of Sol’s possession are for one, that the host would be slightly stronger and more durable than your average person, but on the negative side it causes the host to share a lot of Sol’s weaknesses, especially those concerning Chaos or chaotic systems. Thus, you could compare Sol’s possession to some sort of cancer, growing within them until they can no longer withstand the might and get consumed by her. Another problem about this fact is that then she cannot keep her own power under control and would ‘die’ shortly afterwards, simply dissolve as she cannot keep herself together due to not having a true material body. Miscellaneous Sol has been mentioned to be unable to go to certain existing places, like Heaven or Hell due to her function of destroying what is and creating anew. However, Heaven and Hell are no real physical places she could go to, even less destroy. Thus she has been banned from going anywhere near those places, as well as most other Gods’ dimensions and it would do her harm should she get too close to them, coining the fact she can be easily taken control over by other Gods. Another weakness would be the fact she has to use a host to literally keep herself together and not fall apart immediately when visiting a chaotic dimension. Generally she is rather short-lived when using her powers, and takes an incredibly lot of time to fully recover; a host does help that by simply being something she can channel energy through. Aside from that, Sol is stuck in an endless cycle of creation and destruction; she has to sometimes rely on chaotic powers – like fire – to accomplish her goal of destroying and rebuilding again. It is rather straining as Sol kills herself by ‘killing’ an entire world, only to shape a new one from the remains. Theme Song Main Theme: Wrath of God – Posthaste Music Quotes Construction Other Construction) [[Category:Deities] Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Characters